Claymore
Claymores '''are anti-personnel mines featured on the maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Moon, and in all Black Ops 2 maps, where they cost 1000 points to buy off the wall. The player receives two mines upon purchase, and they will be completely refilled at the beginning of every round thereafter and by Max Ammo, similar to grenades. However, players cannot hold more than two Claymores at once but placed Claymores can be picked up for repositioning. Claymores come in handy on the higher rounds due to their very high damage. They are also very useful against Space Monkeys in Ascension, where they can be used to defend Perk-a-Cola machines. Location and Tactics Kino der Toten In Kino der Toten they are found in the front stage area right behind the power switch. They are good to use at choke-points when many zombies will be forced into a small area. They are also good to make crawlers on high rounds. With some skill, players can use them like a shield when reviving teammates, buying extra time by slowing or killing the nearest enemies. But they are most often used in place of Bouncing Betties, i.e.: as a fall-back defense when players are being overrun. [[Five|"Five"]] Claymores in "Five" are located in the Science Labs in the room with the Pig. In "Five", the best place to put Claymores is in the Pack-A-Punch near the door. Large groups of zombies can be killed when they charge in simultaneously after the door opens. Other choke points include the Starting Room and Elevator-hallway doors, the stairs leading to and from the balcony in the War Room, and doors in the Science Labs. [[Ascension|'''Ascension]] In Ascension, the Claymores are located in the last Lunar Lander room on the wall next to the Tank Dempsey doll. Most commonly, Claymores are used to kill Space Monkeys attempting to attack perk machines. The mines can be clustered around the machines themselves or placed on stairways and slopes, where the monkeys cannot jump to evade them. Claymores can also be stockpiled near the Lunar Lander in the Spawn Room or near the Pack-A-Punch Machine, ensuring safe use of the lander or Pack-A-Punch, respectively. [[Call of the Dead|'Call of the Dead']] In Call of the Dead, the Claymores are located in the extreme aft end of the ship, near Double Tap. Players are advised to use Claymores more carefully than normal, lest they accidentally anger George. However, they can be placed at ideal hold out position, including the top of the lighthouse, bow of the ship, and power room. They can also be placed in or near the water, where enemies may freeze to death when they are not killed outright, improving the Claymore's overall effectiveness. [[Moon|'Moon']] In Moon, the Claymores are located in the center of the Biodome, near the Mystery Box spawn. Again, the use of Claymores is risky because explosions can decompress the Laboratory and Receiving Bay, making a PES necessary. However, Claymores maintain the same functions as in other maps, being especially effective against the otherwise troubling teleporting Nova Crawlers. They can also be used offensively in No Man's Land in order to Pack-A-Punch and teleport more safely. [[TranZit|'TranZit']] Located in the Garage on Farm, which is only accessible with a Turbine. External links *Claymore (Call of Duty Wiki) Category:Weapons Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Explosives Category:Ascension